1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a behavior reinforcement trainer, and, more particularly, to an automatic positive behavior reinforcement trainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are three ways in which problem behavior in pets can be modified and which are commonly recommended by animal trainers:
1) Ignore the behavior. The concept is that the behavior goes unrewarded and will extinguish itself and a new behavior will take its place which is rewarded.
2) Punishment. The concept is that when undesirable behavior is detected an uncomfortable or painful consequence is provided. The animal modifies the behavior to avoid the unpleasant consequences.
3) Reward. Animal behavior which is rewarded is reinforced and will displace undesirable behavior.
Technology has focused almost exclusively on (#2) punishment as the manner in which to enforce behavior of animals. Punishment takes many forms, the instrument of which is usually carried on a collar of the animal, such devices provide an electrical shock, constriction of the collar, mechanical impulses, temperature variations on the skin of the animal, unpleasant odors and/or unpleasant sound. Detection of negative behavior takes the form of sound detection and detection of the vibration of vocal cords. Even the location of the animal relative to a border or some other defined area from which the animal is to be excluded will lead to the automatic punishment of an animal.
Although the use of punishment is an effective stand alone tactic, it becomes more effective for animal trainers to follow this method up with a positive reinforcement technique. The follow up with a positive reinforcement technique requires knowledge and time consuming effort on the part of the animal trainers.
Training philosophies relative to (#1) ignoring animal behavior and (#3) reward abound, the implementation of these philosophies require observation by the animal trainer to recognize the behavior that is to be rewarded. Therein lies the difficulty of implementing such a training philosophy, the trainer must act as the observer of the behavior which is worthy of reward. Not only do these approaches require time of the human trainer, but as a result the animal may discern that such behavior is only necessary in the presence of the trainer from which a reward may be obtained.
What is needed in the art is a method and an apparatus which modifies the behavior of animals by detecting positive behavior and reinforcing the positive behavior.
The present invention provides for the automated detection of positive behavior by an animal and the reinforcement of the positive behavior using a sequence profile.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an automatic animal behavior trainer. The automatic animal behavior trainer includes an animal collar with a behavior detector and a transmitter communicatively connected to the behavior detector and a reward dispenser separate from the animal collar, the reward dispenser including a first processor in wireless communication with the behavior detector by way of the transmitter.
An advantage is that positive behavior is detected and rewarded.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the detection of positive behavior does not require the observations of a human trainer.
Yet another advantage is that the present invention is automated allowing the behavior to be continuously monitored and modified in a consistent manner.
A further advantage is that the reward dispenser is programmable with reward profiles.